1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an external device configuration apparatus, an external device configuration method and an external device and more particularly to an external device configuration apparatus, an external device configuration method and an external device for use in configuring the setting for a scanner.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, when changing the setting for a scanner or an application, a user generally changes the setting by operating the computer or scanner.
Conventionally, it has been intended to simplify the configuration of the setting for scanner or application by memorizing the setting information of the scanner setting or the application setting used previously or a setting pattern having a plurality of setting items in the computer.
However, according to the conventional method, when a scanner is used by the users, each user needs to confirm whether a preferred setting is configured before scanning or if the setting that the user does not want is configured, the user needs to reconfigure the setting. Further, the conventional method has such a problem that if the scanner is shared by the users, sometimes the application that user wants to use does not exist in the computer to be used.
Particularly, the conventional method has a problem that even if the setting information used previously is memorized in the computer, the user needs to call the setting that the user used previously from memorized history by operating the computer.
When an equipment is shared by the users, a method of storing individual setting in the external memory apparatus can be considered. For example, JP-A-2006-262207 has disclosed a method of controlling image processing corresponding to individual setting in which when the user uses such an equipment by using a USB memory that memorizes the individual setting. Further, JP-A-2005-092745 has disclosed a method in which when the user uses the equipment by using a portable memory apparatus that memorizes an application or the like, a specific program is started up, user authorization is executed and data is stored in the portable memory apparatus when the program is ended.
However, the method described in JP-A-2006-262207 is a method of processing an image distributed from an apparatus having distribution function and the method described in JP-A-2005-092745 is a method of using an external memory apparatus instead of an internal memory apparatus in order to ensure the security and there is a problem that the both methods cannot be applied as a method for autoconfiguration of a connected scanner.